


【鸣佐】Spell on you 番外1-2

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: BDSM，校园师生，年下





	【鸣佐】Spell on you 番外1-2

术后恢复番外

 

“You are one in a million,   
From heaven you came to me.”

 

（1）

“准备好了吗？”

宇智波佐助深吸一口气，点点头。

对面的呼吸轻到几乎不可闻，像是生怕惊扰到什么一般，紧接着那双曾无数次碰触过他的熟悉的手绕到他脑后，将绷带一层一层地取了下来。

在落下的白色绷带之后，是如玉般光洁宁静的脸庞。

对面黑色的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，鸣人屏住了呼吸，轻声唤道：“佐助。”

那睫毛动了动，下一秒，一双与从前无二的深邃黑眸看了过来，那干净的眼瞳中仅仅盛着一个他，也只装下了一个他。

鸣人猛地扑了过去，将佐助紧紧搂住，口中爆发出一声欢呼，这动静惊动了门外抓耳挠腮等待的一众人等，香磷最是着急，打开门冲了进来，看见的第一个画面便是在鸣人臂弯中的佐助，他双手扶着鸣人的背，那双眼睛直接地看了过来，将他们一个个框了进去。

香磷一下子哭了出来。

因为香磷高兴到情绪崩溃，所以术后的注意事项就交给水月来一项项跟鸣人说了。大蛇丸早在做完手术的那天甩手走人，留下一句“已经好了”，把鸣人气得咬牙切齿，还是自来也将他拦住了，说，他说好了，就是真的好了。还好几个月后佐助恢复的不错，今天做完检查的情况也良好，否则鸣人真的要冲过去将大蛇丸暴打一顿。

佐助的家人来了一趟，待了大半天才走，要不是看佐助今天才出院，回家太过舟车劳顿，定是非得要佐助回家住一段时间不成。在术后恢复的一段时间里，鸣人发挥他非一般的亲和力，不仅搞定了佐助的父母兄长，还让佐助与家人的关系缓和了不少。

本身的矛盾便在于交流，在所有人平心静气地宽容之后，矛盾便消失不见了，更别提他们本就是将什么都放在心里，真正的隔阂并不存在，调解起来何其容易。临走的时候，美琴招着手叫鸣人他们有时间回家吃个饭，二人笑着应了。

因为佐助现在的眼睛还很脆弱，出门有强烈日光时得处处带着墨镜，再加上他出色的容貌，那露出的半张漂亮的脸蛋，和身边衣着时髦的潮男小帅哥鸣人，总是让人误以为是什么明星网红，少女们纷纷将热切的视线与镜头递了过来，被鸣人笑嘻嘻地毫不遮挡的拒绝又给挡了回去。

更别说鸣人照顾佐助照顾得三百六十度无死角，那殷切的态度实在是有些招人眼了，若是说以前绑着绷带众人能知道这是照顾病人，现在就是紧张得有些夸张，佐助在再一次拒绝了鸣人扶着他的动作后提醒道：“鸣人，我现在看得见了。”

鸣人一愣，笑着摸了摸头：“是哦，有些忘了......”

他坐上驾驶座，一侧头看见佐助的安全带没有系，又习惯性地为他代劳了，一抬头看见佐助近在咫尺有些无奈又有些纵容的笑容，忽然意识到自己又紧张过头了，过后又觉得佐助实在是温柔地过分，说完一遍自己改不过来，就算了。他心里一软，按着佐助的手就亲了上去。

呼吸间撞上了墨镜，鸣人抬手把墨镜摘了，佐助不敢睁开眼睛，整个人被锁在副驾驶座位上动弹不得，鸣人灼热的呼吸近在咫尺，还喃喃道：“把嘴张开。”

“还在停车场......”佐助侧头想要避开，却被鸣人捏着下巴捉了回来，哄骗着：“没事，你可以睁开眼睛，现在光线不强......来，嘴巴张开。”

佐助早已对他的命令习惯性听从，牙关乖乖地开了一道缝，便被鸣人抓住了机会攻城略地，直把人按在座位上亲的晕头转向。满足了的鸣人瞧着佐助通红的脸蛋，轻轻戳了下，低声说：“佐助让我憋了好几个月.....今天只是一点利息。”其中的暗示太过明显。

佐助声音极小：“回家再说......”

像是已经忍耐他的为所欲为到极限了一样。

鸣人笑着发动了车，忽然又像想起来什么一般提到：“说起来，佐助是不是最近养胖了点？腰刚刚摸着好像有些肉了......”

佐助瞪了他一眼，他最听不得别人说他胖，以前算是过于瘦削，现在是刚刚好而已。

“唔，养肥了，可以开宰了。”鸣人嘟囔道。

车子缓慢地驶出了医院的停车场，向他们很久没回的家的方向开去。

 

之前佐助向学校请了长假，学校非常体谅他的情况，手头上所有的课程与研究也全部暂停，直到他状况回转才会重启。佐助出院后闲在家里，既不能用眼，又不能在日光强烈的夏日日光中出门，活生生过成了个吸血鬼，只好每日捣鼓些美食，厨艺大大提升。鸣人好不容易能够恢复学习，之前因为佐助的手术，他耽搁了大半个学期，此时日日泡在图书馆恶补课程。

待到冬去春来，佐助的眼睛已经恢复大半，在水月他们最后一次上门检查之后，鸣人得知了一个好消息：佐助的眼睛已经完全痊愈了，之后基本上和常人无异。也就是说，已经完全康复了。

鸣人听闻高兴得不知道说什么好，只有紧紧地抱住佐助，佐助只感觉一点温热的水珠滑入他脖颈后，他没说什么，只是笑着摸了摸鸣人的背，像是对待小孩子一般。

“佐助，”大男孩哽咽着说，没有抬起头让人看见他红了的眼眶：“我是真的很高兴。”

佐助搂紧了他，低声道：“我知道，我也是。”

 

（2）

在铃声中最后一门考试结束，鸣人将卷子翻来覆去检查三遍，站起身交了上去。他走出考场，摸出手机给一个号码去了一个电话。

那边响了很久没有人接，鸣人却不着急，还很有心情地吹了会口哨，对面的绿灯亮起，他过了街去，这时电话才被接通。

鸣人站在路边，听着耳边传来的粗重喘息声，饶有趣味地调笑道：“佐助，感觉还好吗？”

那边的喘息声停滞了一秒，一声呻吟漏了出来，然后便是咬牙切齿的怒骂：“漩、涡、鸣、人——”

鸣人笑得恶劣，将耳边的手机拿下来，点开一个软件，装模作样地挑选了一下，点了一个选项，那边立马立竿见影地拔高了声音。鸣人重新听回听筒，对着那边明显乱了呼吸的人说道：“等我，我一会就回来。”

“别回来了！”

听那边气哼哼地挂了电话，鸣人笑得格外开心，他骨子里热爱恶作剧的基因让他忍不住捉弄佐助，不过这种时候，一想到佐助还在家中张着腿等着他，他也慢不得了。

 

两小时前。

“行了......行了！”

被按在沙发上亲到差点窒息，佐助一面推开鸣人沉重的身体，一面擦掉嘴边的唾液，红着脸道：“快点出门去，马上要考试了。”

“还有一个小时呢。”鸣人撑在他上方，眼睛亮晶晶的：“佐助，说好我考完试就有奖励的，这话算数吧？”

佐助真是服了他死缠烂打的劲，忙答应道：“算数，考完了做什么都可以，今天最后一门你好好考，不许提前交卷，要检查三遍。”

鸣人在脑海里过了一遍“考完做什么都可以”，笑得很满意，他亲亲佐助的嘴角，得寸进尺道：“那佐助送我去考场吧？”

佐助看着他期待的眼睛，一时也说不出个不字，一晃神就点头答应了，之后再后悔，现在却也来不及了。

因为车子送去保养，所以二人选择了公共交通。今天是工作日，电车上人不少，佐助在琢磨着其他事情，上了车才发现这条线路不对，他刚想提醒鸣人，就发现对方得逞一笑，手覆上佐助握住把手的手，从后面贴了上来。

“干什么？这条不是去学校的线路......”

后面半句被鸣人凑过来贴在他耳边说话的举动打断了，鸣人亲昵地蹭了下他的耳廓，低声说：“怎么办，佐助，我有点忍不住了......”

佐助脸色变了几变，他愣是没想到年轻人精力这么旺盛，随时随地能够发情。因为顾忌他的身体，鸣人许是憋了太久，但是这光天化日众目睽睽之下，实在是有些过分了。他小声斥责道：“别贴这么近，就几个小时了，考完就来接你。”

鸣人不管不顾地在他腿根摸了几下，说：“不行，佐助，我现在就想要你。”

那手作乱地从腰线一直摸下去，不像平时系着皮带，佐助今天穿了条比较宽松的休闲裤，鸣人一下子就把手伸进去了。他顺着那曲线揉了几下，佐助只感觉到有什么冰凉湿润的东西贴了上来。

“你......！”佐助转头怒视鸣人，事出反常必有妖，他就知道鸣人让他所谓送去学校是在打什么鬼主意！

鸣人笑嘻嘻地做了个口型，看样子是“消消气”，可他嘴上说着，手下却从不忏悔，将那圆滚滚的硬物贴在他臀后，还叫他放松。

休想！佐助不敢表现出任何异样，生怕周围人发现，他用几乎能杀人的眼神试图制止鸣人，可鸣人才不吃他这套。

“佐助，是乖乖放松让我把它塞进去，还是我把你摸硬撸射了作润滑，趁你浑身瘫软没有力气满脸潮红地挂在我身上，小穴微微收缩等着我光临的时候塞进去，你选一个？”

鸣人的声音压得很低，那淫词秽语在他耳边沉沉地震得耳膜都发麻了，那热气一下一下往佐助耳蜗里冲着，佐助只觉得有什么从脊背一下子窜了上来，他浑身一抖想往一边躲去，鸣人手用了点巧劲，把跳蛋塞了进去。

冰凉的玩具冷不丁突破肛口，朝里面滑去，鸣人变本加厉地将两指探了进去，将那东西往里顶，恰好抵在了那一点上，剩余的手指也不堪寂寞地在会阴处来回按揉着，佐助用手肘去撞鸣人，却又不敢大力。

佐助眼角泛起一点粉红，低声骂道：“混蛋......”

电车提示响起，鸣人将手收回，他仍贴在佐助身后站着，乘客越来越多，车上人与人之间密不可分。二人被人群挤得向车厢更里面去了，鸣人不下心被背后的人推了一把，而与他站在一块的佐助也同样受了力，后臀被撞了下，却不想将那玩具挤到更深处去，硬物猝不及防狠狠碾过腺体，佐助一时没有忍住呻吟出声。

“嗯啊......”

被周围人投来奇怪的目光，佐助脸红的似是要滴血，他狠狠瞪了鸣人一眼，眼里水光潋滟，像是要被欺负哭了似的。

鸣人若无其事地装大尾巴狼：“没事吧？刚刚踩到你脚了？很痛吗？”

“......没事。”佐助强装镇定地答道，只是声音里的颤抖出卖了他。

太过分了，这家伙，简直太过分了！

周围人一定是知道了什么，刚刚那种声音怎么可能......怎么可能是被踩到脚的反应！

可是这事就算圆满揭过，佐助只得等到下车再算账，他心里已经开始盘算该怎么处置这无法无天的小混蛋了。然而鸣人的招还没完，他一只手从口袋里掏出手机，另一只手仍是撑住扶手，用佐助整个人揽在怀里的姿势，将屏幕给他看。

“佐助猜猜这是什么？”鸣人把下巴搁在他肩上，耳语道：“要不要我们试试看这个？”

鸣人的指尖落在屏幕上某一种选项上，在那一瞬间，佐助浑身一震，不可抑制地发起抖来。

“你......你给我住手！”佐助低喝道，然而他现在的命令并没有什么杀伤力，含水的眼眸充斥着凶狠，可烧红的脸颊只能让这呵斥变成情趣之一。鸣人胆大包天地伸出手去，揉了一把他的前段，佐助紧紧捂住嘴不让自己呻吟出声，可后穴里拼命震动的跳蛋源源不断地传来尖锐的快感，佐助在昏昏沉沉中近乎晕厥。

鸣人的手上移到他胸口，不轻不重地拧了一把，佐助的身上立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，快感随之而来，从耳后渗入身体，鸣人还在他身后不轻不重地磨蹭着，那一拨一波极有规律的顶弄使他渐渐迷失在欲望的浪潮，并在此中沉溺。

佐助几乎是向后靠在鸣人身上的，他的双腿已经完全无力支撑身体，但他的双手仍不忘捂着嘴，鸣人知道他面皮极薄，但这种时候也不忘遮羞，实在是非常可爱。见差不多了，鸣人用大腿向前磨蹭几下，佐助战栗着几乎攀上高峰，可下一秒，电车已然到站，乘客们蜂拥而出，周围忽然一松，佐助被鸣人牵着手向外走去。临近高潮却被打断的感觉非常不好受，佐助走着脚一软，却被鸣人接住。

二人站在站台上，鸣人在人群中极为纯情地亲了他脸颊一下，又将他被汗水浸湿的额发拨开，笑道：“走吧，等我回来......”

“......再让你好好地射个够。”他在佐助耳边说道。

佐助抬头看到站名，发现他们来的竟是鸣人那个“工作室”的附近，当下明白了他的意图。刚刚车上的一切他还未消气，但身为师长，又担心鸣人接下来的考试，这时候不好发作。他想来想去只能秋后算账，又气不过，双手狠狠捏了把鸣人的脸颊肉，威胁道：“给我好好去考试！”

“是。”鸣人笑着答道。

 

（3）

当鸣人推开门的时候，工作室里的每一样东西都如他走的时候一般，他心情挺好，吹着口哨，将书包扔在沙发上，推开了里面房间的门。

而里面又是另一番景象。

佐助浑身赤裸着，双手被拷在床头上，双脚也被脚镣隔开，听见鸣人进来的动静，有气无力地瞪了他一眼。他浑身上下都被汗水浸透了，黑发贴在脸颊上，原本粉嫩的乳头如今变成了深红色，挂了两个黑色的夹子，夹子上的玩具还在震着，那颜色与如玉般白皙的肌肤有了明显的对比，鸣人坐在他身边伸手拨弄一下他的乳头，佐助忍不住叫了出来。

“嗯......放手、鸣人你......还不快关掉......”

“嗯，马上关。”鸣人温柔地笑着，捏着他的下巴吻了过去，直将他口中津液舔尽软肉尝遍才松口，他在手机上一个个关掉这些震动的小玩意，佐助这才松了口气，大口地喘息了几下，无力地倒在了床上。

“考试......考得怎么样？”佐助侧了头看过来，眼神软和得不行。鸣人亲了亲他眼角，说：“都挺好的。”

鸣人将他身上的东西一一摘除，他本是不想玩放置的，因为自己本就不是什么很有耐心的人，如果让他在这里呆上十分钟，就会忍不住加入进来。刚刚他将佐助带进来的时候佐助还不知道灾难降临，还催着他要将身体里的东西拿出来，没想到被拷在床上整整一个小时，还不得解放。

鸣人低下头去看佐助身下戴着的纯银贞操带，器具轻轻地裹着性器，有一丝紧绷但不至于让人受伤，铃口被撑得满满的，但粘液仍是流得满腿都是，会阴出滑溜溜地，想来佐助一个人这样忍耐着快感，一次次无奈地临近高潮却又一次次落下去，令他现在的身体无比渴求一个痛快的释放。鸣人解开佐助身上的手铐与教练，将佐助拉起来站定，他自己却后退几步坐在一个单人沙发上，姿势虽然有些懒，却已然进入状态：“去吧上次用过的项圈拿来自己带上。”

“是。”

项圈就在不远处的柜子里，佐助将它拿了过来，戴在自己的脖子上，他在床边跪下，项圈的绳子落在他前方，此时鸣人下达了另外一个指令。

“叼起绳子，跪到我脚边来。”

佐助应了一声，他腿还有些颤，但仍是缓缓跪了下去，从鸣人的角度看去，佐助低下头露出的戴着黑色项圈的后颈仿佛伸出手就能折断，他可以死死掐着一边干他一边让他感受到窒息的快感，但他只想在那处摩挲着，揉得软了之后咬上去，边舔边吮吸着，让他发出更甜的叫声。

贝齿叼起绳子，佐助直起身来，却好像想起了什么，没有站起来而是一步一步爬过来，金属色在腿间摇晃，鸣人的眼神紧盯着他腰窝那一小块阴影，眼中的欲望快化成实质。

最终他跪在鸣人脚边，绳子被放在手中，在放下的时候，鸣人感觉有什么柔软的东西擦过他的手心，对上眼神之时，他感觉佐助的眼中仿佛有些笑意。

“做得很好。”鸣人说，嘴角翘起一抹笑，“非常好，所以，我要给你奖励。”

不仅是聪明到能够猜出他话里的意思，更是反过来撩拨他......

鸣人将手中的项圈一拉，佐助猝不及防扑在他腿间，抬起头，鸣人的舌舔过唇角，那其中的暗示越发明显。

 

（4）

佐助两手扶着鸣人大腿的根部，尽力地将粗大的性器送入口中。

鼻间全是鸣人的气味，眼前因为缺氧而有些模糊，佐助稍稍退出一点，动作生涩地又含进去，喉头因为吞咽粘液而上下滑动了一下，柔软的压迫换来鸣人舒服地喟叹一声。鸣人将双手插入佐助的发间，教导对方如何用手指弥补吞不进去的部分，最后握着他的后颈自发的前后推送起来。

敏感的喉咙被插干，佐助发出一声呜咽，却也不像是痛的，抽插间鸣人低头看见佐助抬起发红的满是泪光的眼睛，快感从下至上，激得人简直头皮发麻，鸣人没再忍耐，直接射在了佐助口中。

被大股浓白浇射，佐助反应不过来还有些懵，鸣人将性器抽出来，一边用手撸着一边将剩下的全数射在佐助脸上。佐助条件反射喉头做了吞咽的动作，咕嘟就把还没意识到是什么的精液全数吞下去，他抬手抹掉脸上的浊液，这才睁开眼睛，像是不相信鸣人刚刚做了什么似的，红透的脸蛋上满是震惊。

鸣人带着些餍足的声音传来：“本来第一次你做这个没准备让你吞掉的，看来没什么障碍嘛。”

佐助刚刚被蹂躏过的喉咙有些沙哑，他累到瞪人都不会了。折腾了半天，竟是一次也没有射，鸣人将他捞起来，让他背对着坐在鸣人腿上，鸣人的双手也覆上了他被束缚住的性器。那地方仿佛已经成熟的果子，轻轻一碰便要爆发出柔软鲜嫩的浆液来，鸣人的手刚触上去就换来佐助的轻轻颤抖，好像受不了似的向后靠去，恰好倒在鸣人颈窝中。

鸣人好像很喜欢让佐助坐在他腿上的这个姿势，仿佛这样就能整个将他抱在怀里似的。鸣人伸手将那器具的锁解开，缓缓抽出一点，佐助随着那动静难耐地扭动了一下，长腿半撑在地上，指尖整个绷紧了。

然而鸣人那混蛋绝不放过他，鸣人捏住那器具顶端插在小孔中的部分，上上下下在佐助铃口出抽插起来，与上次的尿道按摩棒不同，贞操带的顶端并不长，并没有深入尿道抵达深处的前列腺，但端口的圆球比棍子要粗些，进进出出给佐助带来了极大的痛感与快感。

正当意识模糊之时，佐助感觉到有什么滚烫坚硬的东西抵在了他身后穴口处，他来不及挣扎，就被按在小男友腿上一点一点插了进去。先前在他体内塞了许久的跳蛋已经将里面调教得又湿又软，鸣人顺利地一插到底，佐助张着口，被捅得发不出声音。

和着身后的动作，鸣人捏着前方的器具无缝隙地动作起来，佐助一时不知该顾哪边，因为哪边都时精准到致命的快感无处不在，他瘫软在鸣人怀中，泫然欲泣的呻吟从口中一声声传来，对自己的身体全然没了任何控制，从而沉溺在无法逃离的快感之中。

佐助胸口染上大片动情的绯红，整个人软成一滩水似的，大腿被鸣人掰开，性器一下下凶狠地往里捣弄，鸣人腾出手来去拧他的乳头，已经被玩得挺立的小红点被搓揉按压，佐助浑身酥麻，张着口粉色的舌尖伸出来，湿哒哒软乎乎的，鸣人偏过头去引领那舌进入自己口中，又纠缠着推了回去。鸣人伸手将那贞操带猛地拔出，下身加快了速度又重又深地干进佐助身体里面，将一众呜咽堵在填满的口中。

乳白色的精液在鸣人抽出器具的一瞬间喷射在佐助身前，鸣人伸手握住继续套弄，正在高潮的佐助哪里经受得住这等快感，拔高的声音被鸣人一口咬在颈边作为结束。佐助的性器可怜兮兮地被榨到最后一滴也不剩，同时身后的抽插一刻不停，本身就敏感高热的甬道一缩一缩地痉挛着，鸣人也不再忍耐，在他高潮之后也释放了出来。

鸣人松开嘴，一个深深的牙印烙在佐助颈边，他一松手，佐助脱力地向后倒去，刚刚弓起的腰已然没了力气，像是在一番挣扎后最终被征服的猎物，被狼王拖回窝里去。

鸣人将他稍稍抬起，性器“啵”地一声拔出后，大量的精液失禁般争先恐后从后穴涌出来，打湿了地面，佐助的精神在恢复，他有气无力地回头看了鸣人一眼，用红肿的嘴唇说道：“我可不打扫......”

鸣人“噗嗤”一声笑了：“嗯，我来，你睡吧。”

不等他说完，佐助便昏睡过去。

 

（5）

再次醒来的时候鼻间全是鱼片粥的香味，佐助翻了个身，不太想动，身上懒懒的。

太久没有“运动”，之后只觉得酸痛不已，再一次地睡在工作室醒在家里，佐助几乎都要怀疑这两处是不是有什么秘密隧道了。待到清醒了，佐助坐了起来，果不其然，痛的龇牙咧嘴。

一只手递了垫子过来，佐助顺势靠过去，又接过鸣人手中的粥，尝了一口，米粒的程度刚刚好，鱼片入口即化，鲜嫩清香，他抬头看见鸣人明显邀功的眼神，自己都没注意到地微笑了起来。

“我在想......”鸣人坐在床边，伸手摸了摸佐助脸侧的发丝，“我们出去旅行怎么样？”

这大概就是适当的时间，适当的地点，适当的......人。

佐助喝粥的动作一顿，他点了点鸣人的鼻尖，说道：“有时候你这些鬼点子还真不赖。”

这便是同意了。

将尽的最后一点春光从窗外飘进来，此时天极蓝，风也和煦，他们二人在这春光中交换了一个充满鱼片粥味道的吻，而余生也将如此，安安稳稳。

 

END

 

 

 

 

*鸣鸣太不认真太不配合佐助老师玩游戏了XD 佐助老师多次差点破功，真是坏学生ww  
*太子生日快乐！！！！！喜欢你的第九年，希望你永远都好！我永远喜欢鸣佐！！

DS交换番外  
BGM: Heaven--Julia Michaels

 

“They say all good boys bring you to heaven,  
Bad boys bring heaven to you.”

 

纯黑皮革包裹住的长腿轻轻踩在对面这之人的胸膛上，靴底用力，将他轻而易举地按在地面上。

漩涡鸣人目瞪口呆地看着上方身着调教师服装的佐助，他费力地抬起头问道：“佐助，这、这是......”

“啪”地一声，粉色的皮鞭毫不留情地落在鸣人脸颊一侧的地面上，把他吓出一身冷汗，再回头看向佐助的时候，对方已经弯下腰将二人的距离拉近，佐助本身就俊美的脸庞此时气势更加凌人，他微微一笑，说出的话却令人心惊：“叫我主人，或者老师，你任选一个？”

鸣人的目光停留在佐助身上不动了，这套皮质的服装几乎什么都遮不住，暴露的程度几乎是情趣了，粉嫩的乳头和大片胸膛暴露在外面，仅在腰上缚了件束腰；下身的裤子短到一切关键部分可以一览无余，长靴之上的大腿皮肤滑腻白皙，让人想要伸手触摸。

“佐助......老师？”鸣人试探着问道，佐助听闻露出一个笑容，他用鞋尖将鸣人的下巴拨回来，直起身说道：

“这是我送的生日礼物，你还喜欢吗？”

 

五小时前。

“佐助，你真的不跟我去吗？”

打扮一新的鸣人站在玄关，望着还穿着家居服捧着咖啡的佐助，有些小小的失落。

佐助揉了把他的头发，不动声色地哄道：“你和你的同学去玩，我去干什么？晚上回来给你看礼物。”

“所以是什么礼物啊......”鸣人好奇得不得了，他自从生日的一个月前便开始各种暗示佐助，终于到了生日的前一天，佐助居然还不告诉他，这口风也太紧了。

“不告诉你。”佐助满是笑意的眼睛望着他，催促道，“去吧，晚上早点回。”

“哦。”鸣人有些失落地往外走去，可没走两步就听见佐助忍俊不禁地说道：

“晚上早点回......去工作室那边，我有礼物要给你。”

鸣人眼睛一亮，转过身来：“佐助助助——”

门在他眼前“砰”地一声关了，可鸣人知道对方是害羞。去工作室？那不就是、不就是......

会是上个月我买了但是他坚决不用的猫尾猫耳吗？还是说是上上个月网购的女高中生制服？还是上上上个月送给他的低温蜡烛......

难怪佐助不提早告诉他，鸣人现在简直都不想出门了，想直接和佐助去工作室“玩”，可难得佐助要送他礼物，他脑海里闪过一千种“把我自己打包送给你”的梗，最终还是忍住了立马回家的冲动。

不过......佐助越来越爱笑了，这是好事呀。鸣人想到佐助出门前那个笑容，仿佛被春风沐浴了般，让他浑身上下充满了干劲。

......然而，现在事情变成这样，让鸣人实在是有些始料不及。

佐助坐在鸣人喜爱的那个单人沙发上，修长的双腿交叠，好整以暇地望着他，鸣人仍是没有反应过来，呆呆地坐在门口。

“你曾经说过，BDSM的魅力，其中之一在于权利的交换，从一个人到另一个人。现在我们交换角色，我来做Dom，你来做Sub，如何？”佐助把玩着手上那根粉红色的皮鞭，那是鸣人前段时间购回的，尾部镶着一圈绒毛，十分可爱。

“今天是你的生日，我想来想去，就送你一样的被掌控感与安心，让你感受一下sub的感觉是什么样的。”

佐助此时的眼神，有种居高临下的睥睨感，他的动作优雅高贵，仿佛每一次划破空气的的移动都别有所图般克制从容，而鸣人一眼就看出这是从他这里学来的。

真是好学生啊。

不知道想到了什么般，弄懂了大致情况的鸣人饶有趣味地笑了：“好啊。”

这真是比任何新买的玩具都要好的礼物。

“接下来就听你的了，佐助老师。”

最后两个字，鸣人咬得又重又准，像是在品尝什么般。空气中，二人对视的视线之间火花四溅，佐助扬起唇角，命令道：“把衣服脱掉。”

鸣人站起身来，将身上的夹克仍在地上，蹬掉鞋袜，又把里面的薄绒衫扒掉，丝毫不害羞。接下来他的手放在了牛仔裤的边缘，他的动作一顿，抬起头朝佐助不怀好意地邪邪一笑。

那样子坏透了，像个即将要恶作剧的小混蛋。

佐助面不改色：“快点，别磨蹭。”

真是不近人情......鸣人像是脱衣舞秀似的慢吞吞拉下裤子拉链，又慢吞吞脱掉，整个活色生香地站在门口，就怕勾引不了他的佐助老师。为人师表的男人坐在沙发上，从上到下地打量，鸣人能感受到那目光在他身上游移。

“跪到床边去。”

鸣人听话地跪在床边，佐助这才不紧不慢地走了过去，青年绷直的蜜色大腿上肌肉紧绷，胸膛平静地起伏着，佐助从枕头下拿出一个发圈戴在了鸣人头上，他饶有兴致地让鸣人照了镜子，那藏在金色发丝中的两只浅黄色狗耳朵软乎乎的，很是可爱，倒是与发色融为一体了。

“佐助老师，”鸣人故作乖巧地问，“我现在是您的狗狗吗？”

佐助神色中有一丝的笑意，但他并不接话，倒是把问题扔回去：“那你叫一声。”

“汪。”这点事情才不会难倒鸣人，他叫完还歪了歪头，脸上一派纯真，仿佛真的大型犬一般。

佐助坐在了床上，他将一只脚架在鸣人肩上，下达了帮他脱掉靴子的指令。鸣人伸手抚上短裤与长靴之间的绝对领域，大腿内侧的皮肤滑如凝脂。然而这也是有代价的，不听话的奴隶，下场只有被惩罚。

鞭子划破空气的声音很响，但落在身上是在不算是很疼。在过去的几年中鸣人一直向别人挥动鞭子，但从未体验过被鞭打的感觉，在落到身上的那一瞬间，他几乎产生了恐惧，就算这是他买的、这是他会用在佐助身上的。佐助感受到了他的躲避用另外一条腿锁住他，他的膝盖逼迫鸣人抬起头看向他的眼睛。

那一瞬间，不用佐助言明，鸣人便懂了他的意思。

他浑身渐渐放松下来，大约本就是调教师出身，不需要过多的引导，只需要时不时的提醒。鞭子再次落下，鸣人胸膛上多了一道红痕。

佐助打人的力道稍微有些轻，但现在看来对于情趣刚好。鸣人摸到靴子侧面的拉链，将两只全数褪下，这期间他一直看着佐助的眼睛，仿佛真如犬类一般目不转睛，佐助与他较着劲，视线也不肯移开，平静的面容之中有股不容侵犯的威严。

“做的不错，”佐助道，“现在躺倒床上去。”

当鸣人躺在床上的时候，佐助侧身在床头的柜子里取了什么东西，鸣人定睛一看，那不是上次他用过的红绳吗？他默不作声地看着佐助骑过来，动作稍显笨拙地将他绑在床柱上，忙得满头大汗。

“好了，接下来我要.......”

正当佐助准备发表接下来的计划之时， 鸣人忽然探起身亲了佐助一下，亲得他都愣了，紧接着又来了个深吻，整整缠绵了几分钟，在佐助昏头的时候才放开，倒回床上喘着气。

“对不起，”鸣人的眼神诚恳，“佐助老师太可爱了，我忍不住想要亲你。”

“你......”佐助冷静的面具这时已然被打破，脸上飘起些粉红，可他从不愿就这样放弃，拼命维持着上位者的颜面：“你这个不听话的坏学生，老师要惩罚你。”

“不知道老师想要怎么惩罚我呢？”青年意有所指，使坏地顶了顶跨，让已然膨胀的硬物磨蹭了下坐在他身上的人的臀部。

佐助一手撑在他胸膛上，一手向下伸去，握住了他勃发的性器，他伸出舌舔了舔鸣人的唇边，凑在他耳侧轻声道：

“当然是让你这个坏东西......”他的手指箍住鸣人性器顶部的软头，拇指伸出在顶端磨蹭了一下，换来鸣人下意识地抽气声：“狠狠地干到我身体里——直到什么都射不出来啊。”

“轰”地，鸣人的脸整个红透了，小青年怎么玩的过成年人的套路，简直不要太容易被撩拨，光这一下，鸣人的那根整个硬烫如烙铁。而佐助偏让自己裹着皮革短裤的大腿和光滑的内侧肌肤在那上面来回磨蹭，溢出的前液蹭了满腿，他缓缓地褪下那条已经被弄脏的短裤，与鸣人肌肤相贴，佐助俯下身让两个人的性器贴在一起摩擦，鸣人深吸一口气，仰起头闭上了眼睛。

“佐助......老师，差不多了吧......”鸣人难以忍受，下身被撩得快要爆炸了，佐助还在那里亲亲摸摸。佐助的舌头从他的喉结一路向下，最后在他小腹处亲了亲，他听闻抬起头来，沾着亮晶晶粘液的嘴唇红润诱人，笑得非常开心：“还没完呢。”

......佐助这家伙，说不定乐在其中呢，鸣人腹诽道。

佐助的手摸到后方，先前已经扩张好的小穴软乎乎湿哒哒的，润滑液沾了满手，佐助扶着鸣人的性器一点一点自己吃了进去。龟头拨开层层媚肉，一点点撑开了他的身体，那令人窒息的紧迫感甜美到发腻，鸣人的额头上出了薄汗，他的胸膛上下起伏着，按捺住自己的蠢蠢欲动。

待到进了一半，佐助闷哼一声，就算已经准备完全，要吞下这么大的肉棒还是有些困难，此时他不上不下的，似乎已经进到了极限，夹得鸣人难受。佐助喘着气，觉得快不行了，根本想不起以前是怎么吞下去的，鸣人哪里等得及，恨不得伸手去帮他。

然而来不及伸手，佐助扶在鸣人身上沾满润滑液的手便一滑，整个人向下跌落，屁股径直将整个性器吞了进去。

佐助发出一声沙哑的尖叫，像是被抓住贯穿了的猎物：“啊——太、太深了......”

鸣人忍得眼睛都红了，分身被湿润高热的甬道紧紧包裹着，眼前的人还在犹犹豫豫、根本没有危机感地磨蹭，他简直想要伸出手将那纤腰握住，再从下至上地狠狠干他。

“佐助，动一下。”鸣人催促道，再不动他就要憋死了......

佐助的手发着颤，缓缓地将身体撑起一点，肉棒在红嫩的穴里被一点点摩擦的感觉简直让人想要尖叫，可他实在是没有力气了，刚退出一点便又坐了回去，如此来来回回低速小幅度地动了几下，倒是把他浑身磨得都软了。

忽然一双手握住了他的腰，手指紧紧地钳住他的屁股，在他还没有反应过来的时候将二人距离拉开一些，又狠狠落回去，佐助惊叫一声，那前所未有的深度带来了令人浑身几乎痉挛的快感。他先前打的那几个不算高明的结果不其然被鸣人单手解开，此时也换来了暴风骤雨般激烈的抽插。

“等、等一下......慢点......”

鸣人双眼血红，巨大的刺激让他头皮发麻，他的腰向上耸动着，一下一下狠狠干进佐助身体的深处。他张口含住了佐助在他眼前晃了半天，却一直没能下口的乳尖，佐助彻底软了腰，只觉得仿佛有一股电流从尾椎爬上来，鸣人每一下深深捅进去都让他全身酥麻。

“嗯......哈啊......”

佐助在颠簸间仰起头，当滚烫的性器顶到他的敏感处之时，快感如海浪般一波接着一波袭来，  
他意乱情迷地颤抖着长叹一口气，那脖颈的弧度曲线优美，引得鸣人忍不住凑上前去，在上面留下自己的齿痕。

迷乱间鸣人头上的耳朵掉在一边，没人顾得上去捡，鸣人伸手解开佐助腰上的束腰，再次深重地捅进去的时候，竟在他平坦的小腹上看到一个明显的圆柱状痕迹。鸣人抵着那地方研磨许久，把佐助声音磨得沙哑后才罢休，他就着这个姿势转身把佐助按在床上，放开了大开大合地加速冲撞起来。

佐助伸手抱住他的脖颈，双腿地绕过他的腰，仰起头吻上去，他感觉到体内那火热的东西愈发胀大，顶弄的速度也开始加快，所有敏感点都被照顾到，佐助仿佛早报风雨中飘摇的小船被欲望的浪潮颠簸着，逐渐攀上最高的浪潮。

鸣人双手握着他的腰，低低地沉吟了一声，用力往里一顶，大股的浓精灌进他身体里去，他能感觉到那些黏腻的液体被射进了最深处。待到鸣人完全射干静了退出来，疯狂痉挛过的肛口几乎合不拢，一旦失去了堵住它的东西，浓白的精液便缓缓流了出来，淌满了床单。

佐助被一股极大的疲惫席卷了全身，半梦半醒间，他挣扎着抓住了鸣人的胳膊，拼命想要睁开眼睛，喃喃道：“生日快乐......鸣人。”

他感觉到有人亲了他额头，又亲了亲他的颤抖的眼皮，黏黏糊糊又充满温情：“谢谢你，佐助，这个礼物我很喜欢。”

不仅仅是被你引导、将一切交给你，因为我们之间是平等的，所以，有些时候也可以把什么都交给我，由我来引导你。

从没收到过生日礼物，也从未过过生日，今天从各种意义上，是鸣人的第一个生日。

“以后每个生日都要陪我过，答应我。”

“答应你。”

以后，每个生日，每一天，每一年，都要在一起，直到长长久久。

 

END


End file.
